


Shattered

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems about Demyx's childhood abused by his AU parents.<br/>Please read and review if you're in an emotional mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age three

**Author's Note:**

> Poems taken from Peggy-chan's profile from ff.net.

My name is Demyx

I am but three.

My eyes are swollen

I can't see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.

I can't speak at all

I can't do wrong

Or else I'm locked up

All the day long.

When I awake I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll get just

One whipping tonight.

Don't make a sound!

I just heard a car

My daddy is back

From Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself

Against the wall

I try and hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says its my fault

That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sorry!", I scream

But its now much too late

His face has been twisted

Into unimaginable hate

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

Oh please God, have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor

My name is Demyx

And I am but three,

Tonight my daddy

Murdered me.

Only friend here

is my Nobody.


	2. Age five

Demyx was only five  
This is what happened  
When he was alive…

His dad was a drunk  
His mom was an addict  
His parents kept him  
Locked in an attic

His only friend  
was a little toy bear  
It was old and worn out  
And had patches of hair

He always talked to it  
When no one’s around  
He lays there and hugs it  
Not a peep of sound

Until his parents  
unlock the door  
Some more and more pain  
He’ll have to endure

A bruise on his leg  
A scar on his face  
Why would he be  
In such a horrible place?

But he grabs his bear  
And softly cries  
He loves his parents  
But they want him to die

He sits in the corner  
Quiet but thinking,  
“Please God, why is  
My life always sinking? ”

Such a bad life  
For a sad little kid  
He’d get beaten and beaten  
For anything he did.

Then one night  
His mom came home high  
And the poor child was beaten  
As hours went by

Then her mom suddenly  
Grabbed for a blade  
It was sharp and pointy  
One that she made

She thrust the blade  
Right in his chest,  
“You deserve to die  
You worthless pest!”

The mom walked out  
Leaving Demyx slowly dying  
He grabbed his bear  
And again started crying

Police showed up  
At the small little house  
Then quickly barged in  
Everything quiet as a mouse

One officer slowly  
Opened a door  
To find Demyx  
Lying on the floor

It must have been bad  
To go through so much harm  
But at least he died  
With his best friend in his arms


End file.
